fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser's Flare Information
Information for Bowser's Flare. You can also write your reviews and ratings for the story at Talk:Bowser's Flare. Summary All is well in the Mushroom Kingdom until pandemonium strikes when Bowser crashes a party run by Peach. Bowser, as always, is trying to kidnap Peach, but Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi fight back. It's an all out brawl as Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy try to prevent Peach's kidnapping but, could there be a deeper reason behind Bowser's motive? List of locations *Toad Town The main setting of the story is Toad Town, and here is a list of the locations the story will take action in. *Princess Peach's Castle The castle, in Bowser's Flare, will take the outside design of Peach's castle from Paper Mario and Super Mario Galaxy, and the inside will look like the inside of the castle from Paper Mario. The majority of the story will take place in the beloved castle. *Goomba Road- Takes on the look of the one from Paper Mario, but more defined. Will have a path that leads to Toad Woods. *Toad Woods- Woods that are to the east of Peach's castle. The plant life is very healthy, although it may look a little unkempt. Part Two of Bowser's Flare will take place entirely in the woods. List of Characters *Mario- A secondary protagonist who has a passion for Peach and does everything in his power to protect her, Luigi, and Daisy. Bowser and him have a fiery connection in this story, as they both do in most Mario games. Appearance is his Super Smash Bros. Brawl one. *Luigi- Another secondary protagonist who posesses the ability to control electricty and knows how to use it. In this story, he is timid as always, but comes to full-force when protecting Daisy and Peach. Takes on his appearance from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Peach- The main protagonist of Bowser's Flare, who is the fuse for Bowser's flare. Even though she appears as a kind-hearted princess, when pushed to her limits, she can become quite a Smash Queen. Uses her heart power throughout the story. Will also use her on-screen appearance from Super Smash Bros. Brawl to transport to places and to call for objects. Her appearance is her one from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Daisy- A fiesty flower who is the exact opposite of her sister. Has the power to control plantlife. Can also conjure seemingly harmless plant parts, like flower petals, and turn them into damaging weapons. Even though she does not appear in Brawl, imagine her appearance as beautiful as Peach's, her dress having minor flower designs. *Gourmet Guy- The biggest Shy Guy around is back for Bowser's Flare. With his immense weight, he is incredibly gifted with strength. He helps the group out with Bowser and is worried throughout. Behind his shy nature, a brave warrior slowly breaks free. Imagine his appearance as very detailed. *Bowser- The antagonist of the story, and comes in to do his job, which is to do what he has been doing since...forever. Has the power of pyrokinesis, and uses it to get what he wants. Appearance is from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Kamek- Kamek is the most power Magikoopa and because of this, is Bowser's right hand man. Although a secondary character, he serves a big part in the story, especially in the violence department. Through the story, he developes an intense rivalry with Peach, and strives to get rid of her, even though that's not what Bowser wants. Kamek takes on a dangerous edge in the story. *Tayce T.- Has a minor appearance and I felt that she just had to be mentioned. *Zest T.- Has a minor appearance along with her sister at the party. Just thought she deserved to be mentioned. *Toadsworth- Has a minor appearance. Even though he seems content at the party, he always worries about Peach. When the wall of flames appear, he grabs Zest and Tayce and runs into the nearest room, making them all hurriedly climb out the window. By the time he realizes that he didn't get the Princess, Bowser starts his tirade and he get's the two woman to safety. Note: THIS IS NOT MENTIONED IN THE STORY. *Toad- Has a minor appearance, but is a helpful little tyke. *Toadette- Along with her brother, has a minor appearance and is a bit like Daisy in a way. Bowser's Flare Rating and Content * Rating and why- Bowser's Flare is rated PG-13 or Teen for sequences of intense violence and rough action. No bad language or sexual parts. *Content- Bowser's Flare content is dramatic, full of action, and a has a little bit of comedy. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs